


I Need To Go To Work!!

by naminethewitch



Series: Creek Week [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week, Day 6, Detention, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminethewitch/pseuds/naminethewitch
Summary: Tweek doesn't have time for detention, he has a shift soon! But skipping is too much pressure!





	I Need To Go To Work!!

“Tweek, honey, please calm down. Detention isn’t so bad,” Craig said while rubbing his boyfriends back. The blond was on the verge of an anxiety attack since they had sat down in the cafeteria.

“I know that Craig, I’ve been in detention before,” he whined while tugging at his hair. Patiently Craig reached over and pulled the hand away, instead intertwining it with his.

“Then why are you so nervous, babe?”

“Because my shift starts in half an hour, I’m going to be late!” In that moment, Mr Mackey entered the room and told everyone to be quiet. Tweek let out a distressed whimper only loud enough for Craig to hear. It was one of the rare times that holding his boyfriend’s hand didn’t seem to calm him down.

“I’m sure your dad won’t be too harsh on you if you explain what happened. Plus it’s not like he can fire you or anything,” Craig tried to reassure. “I’ll text him for you, okay? Tell him you’re going to be a bit late.”

“Hngh!” Tweek groaned but handed Craig his phone just as Mr Mackey started to collect them from everyone else.

“Craig Tucker, the phone please, mkay?” he said as he reached their table.

“One moment, I need to tell Tweek’s parents that he’s going to be late for work.”

“Mkay, but you’re bringing it to the front when you’re done, mkay?” Craig quickly agreed and Mr Mackey moved on. Tweek nervously peered at the screen.

“What are you telling them? Oh god, maybe we shouldn’t tell them at all, we could say the underpants gnomes kidnapped us then it wouldn’t be our fault!” His shaking got even worse now and Craig squeezed his hand in an effort to calm him down.

“There is no need to lie, honey. Our teacher was being a bitch and gave you detention over nothing, that’s all.”

“You’re not writing that, are you?!” Tweek shrieked and tried to grab the phone but Craig held it out of his reach.

“Of course I’m not writing that. I just told him: ‘Hey Mr Tweak, this is Craig. Tweek is in detention and won’t make it to work on time. We’ll explain what happened when we get to Tweak Bros. later.’ That’s ok, right?” Tweek just nodded, surprised by the politeness of the text. Craig gave him a smile, sent the message and stood to bring the phone to the front. Mr Mackey nodded at him and sent him back to his seat.

“How do you know to write so politely, Craig?” Tweek asks him when he sits back down. Craig chuckles.

“You don’t have any idea how many written apologies I had to hand in, honey,” he said with a smile and took Tweek’s hand back in his. The blond let out a little laugh before he remembered his predicament and went right back to panicking.

“It doesn’t matter how polite your message was, I’m still going to be in huge trouble,” he whined, feeling very tempted to slam his head against the table.

“Quiet now and do your work, mkay. This is detention not a tea party, mkay,” Mr Mackey called from the front causing Tweek to let out another whine. His free hand moved up to tug at his hair. Craig raised his hand.

“Yes, Craig?”

“My boyfriend’s having a panic attack. May I take him to the hall to calm him down?” Craig stresses the ‘my boyfriend’ part, playing the gay card still worked wonders for them.

“Alright, but stay by the door, mkay. I’ll check on you in a bit, mkay.”

“Yes, Mr Mackey.” Craig stood and pulled Tweek with him out the door. In the hallway, Craig had Tweek sit in front of him, a few feet away from the door so they could have a more private conversation.

“Now, honey, why do you think this is such a big deal? What could your dad possibly do to make you this anxious?”

“He can cut my pay! I need the money, Craig!” Tweek was shaking again and his hands were on the move to yank at his hair so Craig took them in his own.

“What do you need it for? I can lend you some, I save quite a bit.” He was proud of that. It took a lot of him to restrain himself from buying more toys for Stripe because frankly, she had more than enough.

“That would defeat the purpose! I can’t borrow money from you to buy you a gift!” As soon as the words left his mouth, Tweek’s eyes went wide in realisation and he clapped his hand over his mouth. Behind it he was definitely blushing. Craig was as surprised by the words as he was and stared at him with an open mouth and a lighter blush.

“You want to buy me a gift? Why?” Shyly Tweek removed his hand from his face and avoided Craig’s gaze.

“Because you always take care of me without complaining even though I must be pretty annoying sometimes and since it’s almost here, I thought…” He trailed off, his blush intensifying.

“’It’s almost here’? What are you...? Ah!” Craig was struck with an idea. “You mean our anniversary next month, right?” Tweek nodded, growing another shade redder. Craig smiled at him.

“Aw, honey, that is so sweet of you but you don’t need to get me anything.”

“I want to give you something though,” Tweek protested,” and I already know what but I don’t have enough money yet. I told you that dad stopped giving me my allowance if I didn’t work for it. If he cuts my pay now, I’ll never make enough in time!” A disappointed look settled on his face until Craig squeezed his hands, prompting him to look up at his boyfriend.

“Just tell your father that, babe. He loves our relationship for some stupid reason, if you tell him you need money to buy me a gift, he’ll give it to you in a heartbeat. Or at least reconsider the pay cut.” Craig gave Tweek a reassuring smile which he returned.

“You’re right. Thanks, Craig.”

“No problem, honey.” As he pressed a kiss against Tweek’s forehead, the door opened and Mr Mackey looked at them.

“Everything ok out here boys, mkay? Are you feeling better, Tweek?”

“Yes, Mr Mackey, thank you.”

“We’ll come back in now,” Craig said. Mr Mackey nodded and held the door open for them. Hand in hand, Tweek and Craig returned inside.


End file.
